Geçmişten Gelen (Next Gen - Marauders)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Antik büyülerin kitabı açılmıştı ancak bu büyülerle oyun olmazdı. Çapulcular, Lily, Regulus ve Barty kendilerini bir büyü yüzünden gelecekte bulurlar.
1. 1: Tuhaf Karşılaşma

Başlangıç notu: Bu çalışmada Potter kardeşler arasında birer yaş fark vardır.

İskoçya'nın her seneki sonbahar havasından Hogwarts şatosu ve şatonun sakinleri öğrenciler de nasiplerini alıyordu. Yıllık yağışlar bu sene biraz erken başlamıştı ve daha ekim ayına gelmeden öğrenciler, şatonun taş duvarları ardına saklanır olmuştu.

Yaşı büyüdükçe Scorpius'un sorumlulukları daha da artıyordu ve bu yıl daha şimden kendini yorgun hissediyordu. Geçtiğimiz yıl S.B.D'lerini vermişti ve şimdi ise kendini hiç dinlenmeden okula başlamış gibi hissediyordu. Oysa ki babası onu en yakın arkadaşı Albus Severus ile tatile bile yollamıştı ama nafile. Yorgunluk bu genç bedene işlemişti bir kere.

Eylül ayının ilk gününden beri aktif bir ders programına sahip olması ve bir de bunun üzerine Sınıf Başkanı seçilmiş olması, onun dayanıklılık sınırlarını iyi zorlamaktaydı. Gün sonunda yorgun argın bir vaziyette kendini yatakhaneye attığında aklında sadece onu bekleyen sıcacık yatağı ve anne kolları gibi yumuşacık yastığı vardı ancak bugünlük daha denetlemesi gereken koridorlar ve kesmesi gereken cezalar vardı.

"Al," dedi, olduğu yerde gerinerek "ben koridora çıkıyorum." Sesinden ağlamak üzere olduğu anlaşılıyordu "Işıklar kapanmadan on dakika önce gelmezsem, haritadan nerede olduğuma bak. Muhtemelen orada uyuyakalmış olurum." Albus dudak bükerek başını salladı. Arkadaşı için sahiden çok üzülüyordu "Hiç iyi görünmüyorsun. Seninle gelmemi ister misin?" Scorpius ensesini ovalıyordu. Albus'un sorusunu zor idrak etti "Ah- hayır!" diye yanıtladı sonunda "Sen burada kal. Ben işimi bitirip hemen gelirim." Albus, arkadaşı odadan çıkarken ona belli belirsiz el salladı "Kendini çok yorma, Scorpy!"

Scorpius kendisinin bile duymadığı, sanki antik bir büyü yapıyordu, bir şeyler mırıldanarak yatakhaneden ayrıldı ve hemen zindan koridorlarına çıktı. Kendisi aranıyor sayılmazdı ama daha adımını dışarı atmasıyla belanın onu bulması bir olmuştu. Bir grup öğrenci korkunç gürültülü bir şekilde sözlü kavga ediyordu. Scorpius bir an duraksadıktan sonra içinden küfür etti ve dikleşerek onların yanına gitti "Sizin bu saatte burada olmamanız gerekiyor. Derhal yatakhanelerinize!"

Karşısındaki öğrenciler iki Slytherin ve beş Gryffindor'dan oluşan kalabalık bir gruptu ve içlerinde sadece bir tanecik kız vardı. Slytherinler'den biri Scorpius'a baktı ve kaşlarını çatarak "Malfoy?" diye bağırdı "Sana ne oldu böyle?" Scorpius ona tuhaf tuhaf bakan çocuğun cübbesine dikkat etti. Kesinlikle demodeydi ama her nasılsa ona çok yakışmıştı ve füme rengi, gri gözleriyle ahenk içindeydi. Scorpius'a fena halde tanıdık gelen başka, gözlüklü bir çocuk da Scorpius'a baktığında, yakasındaki Sınıf Başkanı rozetini fark etti "Bir Sınıf Başkanı..." dedi çocuk ve durakladı "Bak, onlarla ben ilgileniyorum. Sen diğer koridoru denetleyebilirsin."

Scorpius bir anda "Sizler kimsiniz be?" diye bağırdı. Kafası o kadar gidikti ki onların gerçek olduğundan bile şüphe duyuyordu "Öğrenci Başkanı James'ti. Sen kimsin?" Scorius'a gitmesini söyleyen çocuk yüzünü ekşitti "James benim." Onun da kafası karışmıştı; başını kaşıdı "Sen de acayip tuhaf bir biçimde Malfoy'a benziyorsun." Scorpius bir şakanın içinde olduğunu düşünüyordu ama ciddiyetini bozmadan "Ben zaten Malfoy'um!" diye hırladı.

"Burada çok tuhaf bir an yaşanıyor." dedi Slytherin'deki gri gözlü çocuğa fazlasıyla benzeyen esmer, dalgalı saçları olan Gryffindor. Şüpheci bakışmalar dakikalarca devam etti. Scorpius hala bu bir hayal mi yoksa şaka mı diye idrak etmeye çalışıyordu ki Albus'un sesini duyunca rahatladı. Onunla birlikte, diğer herkes o yöne baktı. Albus ciyak ciyak bağırıyordu "Scorpius! Ne oldu bilemezsin! Harita resmen buga girdi." Scorpius "Ne?" diye sorunca Albus "Bozuldu yani." diyerek açıkladı "Aynı anda James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Bartemius Crouch Junior ve Regulus Black'i gösteriyor. Bu çok saçma çünkü onların hepsi-"

Albus karşısındaki kalabalığı fark edince ağzına fermuar çekti. Yemyeşil gözleri kocaman açılmış halde ileri bakarken kekeledi "Onların hepsi buradalar!"


	2. 2: Çok Soru

Eski ve yeni nesil arasında tuhaf bakışmalar atılıyordu. Sonunda, yaşananlara anlam vermekte zorlanan Scorpius "Buraya nasıl geldiniz?" diye sordu, onları azarlarcasına. Direkt olarak James'in gözünün içine bakıyordu. James eliyle Slytherin'deki çocuğa işaret ederek şikayet etti "Black yüzünden!" Regulus'un yanındaki çocuk -Barty- birden "Onun suçu değildi!" diyerek yükselince gruplar birbirine girdi.

Scorpius belki bir şeyler yakalayabilirim diye düşünerek tartışmaya, her ne kadar zor olsa da, kulak verdi. Barty "Onu siz kandırdınız, siz zorladınız!" diye bağırırken Sirius da "Biz mi? Bizim suçumuz sayılmaz- tamamıyla değil! O da bu kadar saf olmasaymış!" diyerek üste çıkmaya çalışıyordu. Onların arasındaki tartışmaya tehditler karışmıştı ki kızıl saçlı kız "James, çocukça şakalarınızdan artık gına geldi!" diye isyan ediyordu "Büyüyün!"

Aşırı gürültüden başının ağrısı tutan Scorpius "KESİN SESİNİZİ!" diye kükredi. Yüzü bir anda kıpkırmızı kesildi "Burada neler olduğunu doğru dürüst, TARAFSIZ BİR ŞEKİLDE" bunu vurgulamıştı "anlatacak kimse yok mu?" Gözüne kalabalığın arasından Lily'yi kestirdi "Sen anlatır mısın, Evans? Neler oldu?"

Kız daha tek kelime bile etmeye fırsat bulamamıştı ki Regulus ve Barty "O Bulanık'a mı inanacaksın!" diye bağırdılar. Scorpius gözlerini belertti, tepkisi netti ancak sükunetini daha uzun süre koruyabilmek için burnundan nefes aldı "Hatalı olduğunu düşündüğünüz kısımlarda müdahale edebilirsiniz ancak sadece biriniz. Her bir ağızdan konuşma olmasın." Onlardan sonra Gryffindorlar'a baktı "Aynı şekilde siz de. Lily'yi iki grubun ortak sözcüsü seçiyorum. Siz de bina temsilcinizi seçin."

Regulus elini kaldırınca Scorpius konuşmasını için başını salladı. Regulus elini indirdi, tüm ilgi yine üzerindeydi "Ben kendime oy veriyorum." Barty de hızlıca oyunu Regulus'a verdi ve Regulus, Slytherin sözcüsü oldu. Bu kısmı hallettikten sonra Scorpius yeniden Gryffindorlar'a döndü "Siz?"

"Kardeşime meydan okuyorum." dedi Sirius ve hızlıca elini kaldırdı "Kendime oy veriyorum." James bıkkınlıkla iç geçirdi "Kardeş katline hayır diyorum ve oyumu Remus'a veriyorum." Remus iri iri gözlerle, memnuniyetsizliğini belli ederek ona baktı "Ben James'e oy veriyorum." Beraberlik vardı ve artık Peter kader oyunu verecekti. Ufak tefek çocuk ürkerek Slytherinler'e baktı sonra da kendi arkadaşlarına döndü. Bir tartışma çıksın istemiyordu ama ayrıca en iyi şekilde savunulmak da istiyordu. Bunun için "Remus." dedi lafı hiç uzatmadan "Oyumu Remus'a veriyorum."

"Pekala," dedi Scorpius "temsilciler bir adım öne çıksın ve diğerleri bir adım geriye... Asalar ceplerde!" Başını nazikçe Lily'ye salladı "Seni dinliyoruz." Lily az buçuk bedenini oynatarak Sirius'a baktı "Üzgünüm, Sirius. Doğruyu söylemek zorundayım." kız derin bir nefes alarak hikayelerini anlatmaya koyuldu:

"Bahçede James ile oturuyordum. Çocuklar genelde biz baş başayken bizi rahatsız etmezler ki yine öyle oldu. Sadece Remus'un Sirius'a bir şey için yalvarıyor olduğunu görüp neler olduğunu merak ettik ve peşlerine takıldık. Remus bize bile bir şey söylemeden sadece yalvarıyordu. Böyle olunca, biz de Sirius'la konuşmaya karar verdik ve Sirius bize eski bir kitaptan söz etti. Dediğine göre kütüphanenin yasak bölümünden bulmuştu. Onu Regulus'a okutacağını söylüyordu. James de bir kitabın insana ne gibi bir zarar verebileceğini düşünmeden Sirius'a ayak uydurdu. İkisi kısa sürede Regulus'u buldular. Onun yanında da Barty vardı. James bir bahane bularak onları kütüphaneye getirdi. Sirius, Regulus'a kitabı vererek okumasını istedi. Kitap başka bir dilde yazılmıştı. Latince ya da Yunanca muhtemelen. Kitap sahiden de çok eskiydi. O sırada kütüphanede olan Peter bizi fark edip yanımıza geldi. Regulus kitabı yüksek sesle okudu ve hep birlikte kendimizi burada bulduk. Yani artık her neredeysek!"

"Göründüğü üzere, asıl suçlu sen iken, tüm suçu benim üstüme yıkmaya çalışıyorsun!" dedi Regulus, direkt olarak Sirius'un gözünün içine bakarak "İtiraf et, beni öldürmeye çalışıyordun, değil mi? Yasak bölümden yabancı bir dilde kitap okutmak... Kusursuz cinayet! Karanlık Lord'un bile aklına gelmezdi bu!" Scorpius sessizlik sağlanınca konuştu "Belli ki Regulus eski bir tılsım okuyarak zamanı değiştirmiş... Bu arada, Lily'nin anlattıklarını düzeltmek ya da ekleme yapmak isteyen var mı?" Sirius elini kaldırarak söz aldı "Sadece şunu söylemek istiyorum: Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun, Regulus!"

"Ooo!" dedi Albus kendini tutamayarak "Game Of Thrones'tan alıntı yaptı... Ah, hayır! O zaman Game Of Thrones yoktu ki!" Sonra da Scorpius'a baktı "Onları Profesör McGonagall'a götürmeliyiz." Scorpius başıyla onayladı "Sen önden Gryffindorlar'la git. Slytherinler'le ben ilgilenirim." Albus ellerini birbirine vurarak "Beni takip edin!" diye seslendi.

Slytherinler'la baş başa kalan Scorpius hala her an bayılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Şatoda geçen bir günde de sorun çıkmazsa olmazdı. "Sınıf Başkanı... Malfoy!" dedi Regulus "Hangi yıldayız?" Scorpius dudağını gergin bir yüz ifadesiyle ısırdı "Sizin için biraz şok etkisi yaratabilir ama... 2023." Barty ve Regulus'un gözleri kocaman açıldı. Sonra da Scorpius "Şatoya neredeyse elli senedir bir Black gelmemişti." diye ekledi.

Albus'un biraz uzaklaştığı kanaatine vardığında "Gidelim." dedi ve yürümeye başladılar. Barty, Regulus'a sinirli bir bakış attı "Sana Sirius'u dinleme demiştim... Ölebilirdik!" Regulus omuz silkti "Onun bu kadar alçak bir davranışta bulunacağını tahmin edemedim, üzgünüm."

"Hey, Malfoy!" diye seslendi Barty hemen arkadan. Scorpius arkasına bakınca Barty sorusunu sordu "Arkadaşın kimdi?"Scorpius önüne döndü "Albus Potter." Regulus "O halde James'in torunu." dedi irkilerek "Büyükannesi kim?" Scorpius hiddetle onlara döndü "Çok fazla soru soruyorsunuz!" Daha yeni önüne dönmüştü ki bu sefer kendisi dayanamadı "Narcissa Black nasıl?"

"Görsen ülkeyi terk edersin." Scorpius, Regulus'la birlikte güldü "Neden ki?" Regulus omuz silkti yine "Lucius ve o birbirlerine aşk kokulu, vıcık vıcık, iğrenç mektuplar gönderiyorlar. Aşık oldular işte!.. Ve şu an fark ettim, Narcissa senin büyükannen sanırım." Scorpius başıyla onayladı "Çok belli ettim sanırım... Ama maalesef şu an hayatta değil. Büyükbabam da öyle."

"Elli yıla yakın zamandır bir Black gelmedi demiştin." dedi Regulus "Benim ya da Sirius'un hiç çocuğumuz olmadı mı?" Scorpius zar zor yutkundu "Merak ettiğinizi biliyorum ama sizin için gelecek hakkında soru sormayın artık." Müdirenin kapısının önünde iki grup yeniden bir araya geldiğinde, Albus "Scorpius, yardım et!" diyerek ona sarıldı "Çok ama çok fazla soru soruyorlar ve daha kötüsü, beni tehdit ediyorlar."

Duvar kayarak açıldı ve içeriden Okul Başkanı rozetli James Sirius Potter çıktı. Albus, ağabeyini kolundan tuttuğu gibi içeri geri soktu. James Sirius'un yüzüne neler oluyor ifadesi yerleşirken Albus "Soru sorma ve bizimle gel." dedi. Bir anda kalabalık, bir ordu gibi Müdire McGonagall'ın odasına girdiğinde kadın irkildi "Ba-Bay Potter, Bay Malfoy..." Diğerlerini görünce gözleri açıldı "Burada neler oluyor?"

Lily Evans öne çıkarak "Profesör," dedi "Üzgünüm. Bizim hatamız." Arkadan Sirius'un sesi duyuldu "Regulus yüzünden oldu!" Regulus, Barty'ye yaklaşarak "Bana hakim ol yoksa Sirius'u lanetlememe çok az kaldı." diye mırıldandı. Scorpius iç geçirdi "İşte yine başlıyoruz!"

Profesör McGonagall biraz sesini yükseltmek zorunda kalmıştı ama sessizliği sağlamayı başardı. Tüm hikayeyi Lily'den dinledikten sonra avaz avaz bağırarak ağırlıklı olarak Sirius ve Regulus olmaz üzere, hepsini azarladı.

James Sirius daha yeni yeni kendine geliyordu; erkek kardeşinin yanına geçti "Al, lütfen bunun bir şaka olduğunu söyle." Albus başını iki yana salladı "Eğer öyleyse, şakacı çok başarılı biri olmalı." James Sirius çenesini sıvazladı "Scorpius, bu insanlar ölü. Hem de hepsi... Üstelik isimleri kitaplarda bile geçiyor. Yani Regulus hariç. O kim bilmiyorum." Scorpius dudak büktü "Sirius'un kardeşiymiş. Tanımıyorsak çok da önemli biri değildir herhalde. Ayrıca ırkçı biri ve arkadaşı Barty Crouch Jr. da Dumbledore'u bile ayakta uyutmayı başaracak kadar sinsi... Bu arada, eğer onlarla zaman geçireceksek, Peter Pettigrew'a olan nefretinizi belli etmemeye çalışın. Bırakın da James onu hala dostu sansın."


	3. 3: Koruma Güdüsü

James Sirius bir anda Profesör McGonagall'ın konuşmasına daldı "Profesör, anladığım kadarıyla, Slytherin öğrenciler farklı yaşlardalar. Bu yüzden de sınıfları düzeyindeki yatakhanelere yerleşmeleri kolay olacaktır. Bayan Evans da rahatlıkla kızlar yatakhanesinde kalabilir ama aynı yaştaki dört Gryffindor erkek için yedinci sınıflar yatakhanesinde nasıl yer açacağız? Fazlasıyla dikkat çekme kısmını geçtim, yatakhane tıkış tıkış olacak."

"James, gidip bulabildiğin Sınıf Başkanları'nı buraya getir." dedi Profesör McGonagall "Scorpius, sen de James'e yardımcı ol. Hepsini olmasa bile, çoğunu getirmeye çalışın." Onlar giderlerken, Lily Evans "Profesör," diye atıldı "neden Sınıf Başkanları'nı çağırma gereği duydunuz?" McGonagall dikleşerek James, Sirius, Remus ve Peter'a baktı "Öğrenci Başkanı'nın da dediği gibi, dördü çok dikkat çekecektir ve diğer öğrencilerin rahatını bozamayız. Bu yüzden dördünü binalara ayıracağım. Hem böylece baş belası olma ihtimalleri azalır."

Dört arkadaş kaygılı ifadelerle birbirlerine bakarlarken, Profesör McGonagall "James," dedi "sen Gryffindor kulesinde kalmaya devam edebilirsin." James memnuniyetle oh derken, McGonagall "Sirius," diye devam etti "Sen Slytherin zindanlarında kalacaksın. Orada yabancılık çekeceğini düşünmüyorum." Regulus, ağabeyime bakarak tısladıktan sonra vahşi bir ifadeyle pis pis güldü. Sirius daha itiraz etmeye fırsat bulamamıştı ki, McGonagall "Remus," diye devam etti "Hufflepuff'a uyum sağlayacağına inanıyorum." Barty kollarını bağlayarak Remus'a baktı "Üzülme, Lupin. Kofti olmaktan az daha iyi. Tabii ben olsam hemen başka okula gitmek için anneme mektup yollardım."

Remus kaşlarını çatarak itiraz etti "Hufflepuff öğrencilerinde senin asla sahip olamayacağın özellikler vardır." İkisi dalaşmadan, McGonagall "Şhh!" diyerek susturdu onları "Peter, sen de James'le birlikte Gryffindor kulesinde kalabilirsin." Sinirlenen Sirius "NE!" diye haykırdı "Neden Peter, Gryffindor kulesinde? Ben orada kalayım, Peter zindanlara gitsin!" McGonagall gözlerinin altından Sirius'a baktım "Siz ikinizi bilhassa ayırdım, Bay Black. Sizin güvenliğinizi ve yaşadığımızın dönemin refahını düşünmek zorundayım."

"Tamam o zaman da neden Slytherin olmak zorunda? Ben de Hufflepuff'a gideyim! Hem Remus orada yalnız kalmasın." Profesör McGonagall sesini uyarıcı bir tona yükselterek "Karar verildi, Bay Black!" dedi "Zindanlarda kalacaksınız!" ardından Albus'a baktı "Mutfağa git ve ev cinlerine bu öğrenciler için yatak yerleştirmelerini söyle. İki tanesi yedinci sınıflar Gryffindor erkekler yatakhanesine, bir tanesi kızlara; bir tane yedinci sınıflar Hufflepuff erkekler yatakhanesine; bir tanesi beşinci sınıflar erkekler Slytherin yatakhanesine, bir tanesi altıncı sınıf erkekler yatakhanesine bir tanesi de yedinci sınıf erkekler yatakhanesine."

"Sanırım burada kalıcıyız." diye yorum yaptı Barty. Profesör McGonagall hiddetle parladı "Evet, Bay Crouch! Öylesiniz! Bay Black'in okuduğu kitabı bulup, incelemeleri için bakanlığa göndermeliyim." James "Profesör," diye atıdı "neden elimize bir zaman döndürücü verip izi geri göndermiyorsunuz?" Profesör yeniden sükunetini sağlamıştı "Korkarım ki bunu yapmamız mümkün değil." diye yanıtladı "2023 yılındayız, çocuklar ve zaman döndürücülerin hepsi imha edildi. Bir tanesini bile bulundurmak kesinlikle yasak."

O sırada James Sirius, Scorpius ve diğer binaların Sınıf Başkanları içeri girdiler.McGonagall onlara da içinde bulundukları durumu anlatırken, Albus da geri döndü. Sınıf Başkanları bilgilendirildikten sonra McGonagall zaman yolcusu öğrencilerine baktı "Doğru zaman gelip de geçmişe gönderileceğiniz zaman hafızalarınız silinecek." dedi "Tarihin akışında bir değişikliğe sebep olmak istemeyiz." Tüm kafalar sallandı ve sonunda McGonagall herkesi odasından çıkarttı.

Albus ve Scorpius, dört Slytherin'i zindanlara götürdüler ve aynı yaşta oldukları Regulus ile birlikte yatakhaneye girdiler. Albus ona baktıktan sonra elini alnına vurdu "Ben neden bir an Sirius'la aynı yatakhanede kalacağımızı sandım?" Scorpius gülerken yatağına oturdu "Çünkü Sirius'a daha yakın hissediyorsun kendini." Regulus "Sirius bir üst sınfta." diye atıldı "Onunla aynı yatakhanede kalsaydım korkutucu olurdu."

"Ama çok daha korkutucu bir şey var. o da biz seninle aynı yatakhaneyi paylaşacağız." dedi Scorpius ve yüzünü ekşitti. Regulus yüzüne sinsi bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Her nedense bu şekilde nefret edilmek hoşuna gitmişti. Scorpius başını Albus'a doğru kaldırdı "Işıkların bir saat önceden söndürülmesi gerekiyordu. Ben Ortak Salon'a gidiyorum. Ayakta kimse var mı diye bakacağım ve sen de dikkatli ol."

"Merak etme, Malfoy." dedi Regulus "sevgilini yiyecek değilim." Scorpius iç geçirdi, gözlerini belerterek dışarı çıktı. Regulus'a olan sinirini de bu saatte hala ayakta olan öğrencilere patlayarak çıkardı. Terör estirmenin başarısı, herkes korkudan on dakika içinde yatakhanesine gitmişti ama biri hariç. Büyük öğrencilerden biri şöminenin karşısında tek başına oturmuştu ve bu sahne Scorpius'a çok tanıdık geldi. Albus da Slytherin'e yerleştiği o gece tıpkı bu şekilde oturmuş, yatakhaneye gitmemişti.

Koltuğun üzerinden atlayarak çocuğun yanına oturdu"Selam Sirius Black." Sirius ona göz ucuyla baktıktan sonra gözlerini yeniden şöminenin içindeki odunlara çevirdi ve çenesini kollarına yasladı "Selam, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde aşırı neşeli Malfoy!" Scorpius'un gözleri meraklı çocuklar gibi açılmıştı "Neden surat asıyorsun? Cevaplar arasında Slytherin yok." Sirius ona baktı "Ama sorun Slytherin ve James'Ten ayrı kalmak. Bir de nefret edilesi insanlarla buraya hapsolmak.

"Her Slytherin kötü değildir ağzımı açtırma şimdi!" Sirius ona gülümsedi "Ben senin gibi olanları kastetmiyorum tabii ki. Bilirsin, Barty ve Regulus gibi aşağılık tiplerden bahsediyorum." Scorpius bağdaş kurarak tamamen ona döndü "Biliyor musun, Voldemort yenildikten ve ırkçılık neredeyse tamamen ortadan kalktıktan sonra neredeyse hiçbir Slytherin karanlık büyücü olmayı seçmedi. Adımızı temizliyoruz."

"Voldemort yenildi mi? Vay canına! Tam olarak nasıl oldu bu?" Scorpius gözlerini hafifçe kırpıştırdı "Elbet anlatırım ya da bir yerlerden duyarsın. Anlaşıan o ki burada daha çok zamanınız var. Şimdi sen söyle bakalım. Kardeşine neden antik bir kitap okutmaya kalktın? Eşek şakası deme sakın çünkü Regulus sanki ona şaka yapılırsa, tüm insanlığı lanetleyecekmiş gibi bakıyor ve itiraf etmeliyim ki bu çok ürkütücü... Aslında insanları tanımadan yargılamamamı söylerdi annem ama ne bileyim işte, soğuk biri ve laf sokup duruyor. Sinir bozucu."

"Beni tanıyorsun ve bana sıcak davranıyorsun." dedi Sirius "Ama onu tanımıyorsun ve soğuk bulduğunu söylüyorsun. Sanırım gelecekte Regulus Black'e yer yok." Scorpius dudak büktü "Belki de benim hayatımda yoktur. Dışarıda tanımadığım yüzlerce cadı ve büyücü var." Sirius bön bön çocuğun yüzüne baktı "Bir Black'i tanımıyor olamazsın." Scorpius kollarını bağladı "Konuyu değiştirmeye çalışma! Neden kardeşine antik bir kitap okuttun?"

"Aldığım bir istihbarata göre, Regulus gidiyordu. Voldemort ona karanlık işareti dağlayacaktı." Scorpius "O bir Ölüm Yiyen mi?" diye cikledi. Sonra da sesini alçalttı "Merlin, ben Slytherin'i aklamaya çalışırken, insanlar neden böyle şeyler yapıyor anlamıyorum!" Sirius kıkırdadı "Komik birisin ve Andromedadan sonra tanıdığım en iyi Slytherin sanırım sensin... Ama sakin ol. Regulus bir Ölüm Yiyen değil, yani şimdilik değil. Gideceğinin haberini aldığımda onu engellemek için bir şey yapamasam da oyalayacak bir şeyler düşündüm ve aklıma bu geldi."

"Bu tuhaf. Ölüm Yiyen olmasın diye içinde ne yazdığı belirsiz bir kitapla oyalamak..." Sirius başını öne eğdi ve gözlerini devirdi "Voldemort'a hizmet edeceğine ölsün daha iyi. En azından ondan bu şekilde daha az nefret ederim." Scorpius kaşlarını kaldırdı "Ölsün istiyorsan neden böyle bir risk aldın ki? Neticede siz de zarar görebilirdiniz. Boğazından aşağı zehri gönderdin mi tahtalı köyü boylardı." Sirius "Ölsün istemiyorum, istemedim." dedi "Ama saçmalamasını da istemiyorum. Bizim gibi olabilirdi ya da senin gibi bir Slytherin."

"Onu seviyorsun ve de umursuyorsun." dedi Scorpius, buna biraz şaşırarak "Sayılır." dedi Sirius "Sadece, o bir salak... Buradaki herkesi tanımadan önce hayatımda sadece o vardı ve tabii kuzenlerim. Dört yaşındayken Regulus'la bir olup beşiğimizden falan kaçardık. Eskiden o, benim en yakın arkadaşımdı. Sonra koptuk. Artık ne halde olduğumuz ortada." Scorpius'un omzu düştü "Şimdi de, aniden onu koruma güdülerinin mi devreye girdiğini söylüyorsun?"

Sirius ayağa kalktı "Sayılır. Aptalca bir plan yaptım, biliyorum ve şimdi benim yüzümden buradayız. Sanırım işler bundan kötü gidemezdi." Yatakhanesine doğru yürüdü "Uyumaya çalışsam iyi olur. Geleceği düşünmek bile yorucuyken, biz yaşıyoruz. Çok çılgınca ama korkunç. Tamam saçmalıyorum; sanırım deliriyorum. İyi geceler!" Scorpius da ona iyi geceler diledikten sonra yatakhanesine döndü.


	4. 4: Doğrular

Ertesi sabah Scorpius çalan ilk alarmın sesiyle uyanarak yatağında gerindi ve hemen Albus'u kontrol etti. Onun da yatağının perdeleri yavaşça açıldı ve şapşal şapşal yürüyerek Scorpius'un yanına gelip oturdu "Sence dün akşam... Gerçek miydi yoksa rüya mı gördüm?" Scorpius kaşlarını kaldırdı, yüzüne çarpık ama sevimli bir gülümseme yerleştirdi "Çok istersenü bunu Regulus'un yatağının perdesini açarak kontrol edebiliriz."

"Abi lanetlenmek için çok uykum var ve acayip acıktım." dedi Albus ve hemen cübbesini üzerine geçirdi "Dün akşam sanki biraz geç döndün gibi geldi. Neredeydin ve ne oldu?" Scorpius göz ucuyla Regulus'un yatağına baktı "Derste anlatırım ya da daha sonra." Albus, Scorpius'un neyi ima ettiğini az çok anlayarak başını salladı ve elini saçlarına meraklı bir ifadeyle saçlarına götürüp başını kaşıdı "Onlar da bizimle derse girecekler miydi? McGonagall'ın konuşmasının bir kısmını kaçırmış olabilirim. Sürekli onları azarlayınca benlik bir şey yok diye düşünüp dinlemeyi kestim."

"Belli ki Profesör McGonagall özellikle James ile Sirius'un bir araya gelmesini pek istemiyor. Derslere katılacaklarını düşünüyorum." Albus giyindikten sonra yatakhane kapısına yöneldi "Sanırım Regulus'u uyandırman gerekecek." Scorpius nefretle ofladıktan sonra Regulus'un yatağına yönelip, onu dürttü "Uyanman gerekiyor, Black! Sabah oldu." Regulus tepki vermeyince, Scorpius onun nabzını kontrol etmek için bileğini tuttu ve tutmasıyla bırakması bir oldu. Onun bu hali Albus'a tuhaf gelmişti "Ölmüş mü?"

"Hayır-" Scorpius tam devam edecekti ki Barty Crouch Jr. bir hışımla yatakhaneye girdi. "Arkadaşını uyandır." dedi Scorpius, emreder gibi, dert bir tonlamayla "Sorumluluğunuz bende ve zaten işim başımdan aşkın. Şu en baştaki benim yatağım ve yatağın başında ders programımız var. Regulus ona baksın ve derse geç kalmasın. Sen de beşinci sınıflardan birinden alıver programını."

Albus'la Scorpius birlikte yatakhaneden çıkınca Albus ona sarıldı ve Scorpius ona tuhaf bir bakış attı "Bu ne içindi şimdi?" Albus bilmem dercesine dudak bükerken omuz silkti "Seni daha önce hiç bu kadar nefret dolu ve öfkeli görmemiştim ve bu yüzden ben de biraz sevgiye ihtiyacın olduğunu düşündüm."

Scorpius ona tüm içtenliğiyle gülümsedikten sonra arkalarını defalarca kez kontrol ederek, akşam Sirius ile aralarında geçen konuşmayı anlattı. Anlatacakları bitince "İşin kötü tarafı." diye devam etti, bu sabaha dönerek "Regulus'u uyandırmak için kolunu tuttuğumda bileği sıyrıldı. O zaten çoktan onlardan biri olmuş. Sirius boşuna böyle aptalca bir plan yapmış. Kardeşi çoktan... İğrenç biri olmuş."

"Karanlık İşareti mi gördün yani kolunda?" diye fısıldadı Albus. Ve belli ki bu konu ilgisini aşırı çekmişti "Nasıl anladın ki sahiden o olduğunu?" Scorpius tüm rahatlığıyla "Tıpkı kitaplardaki çizimler gibiydi." diye yanıtladı "Kurukafanın ağzından çıkan, ağzı açık bir yılan. Bunda anlaşılmayacak bir şey yok. Bariz bir şekilde ortadaydı." Albus kaşlarını çattı "Scorpius, yanlışım varsa düzelt." Scorpius başını salladı "Tabii."

"Lafımı yanlış anlamanı istemem. Yani- Senin baban da bir Ölüm Yiyen'di ama biliyoruz ki Voldemort yenildikten sonra Karanlık işaret bir yara izine dönüştü. O zaman Regulus'un kolundaki neden hala bu kadar net?" Scorpius buna cevap veremedi ve sanki bir yumru yutmak zorunda kalmış gibi oldu "Sa-sanırım babana onun kim olduğunu sormalısın, Al. Sirius Black'in -vaftiz babası yani- kardeşi hakkında az çok bilgi sahibi olsa gerek."

"Bir mektup yazdım bile." diye itiraf etti Albus "Yani dayanamadım ve ona 'Regulus Black kim' diye yazdım." Scorpius kollarını birbirine bağladı "Umarım ona sadece bilgi almak için yazmışsındır. Yoksa 'baba, inanabiliyor musun, annenle baban buradalar ve hatta Sirius ve Remus da, ah bir de hain Peter da burada' tarzında bir mektup yazsan hiç hoş olmazdı." Albus omuz silkti "Ne yapayım, dayanamadım işte oğlum!"

Albus ve Scorpius kahvaltıya çıktığında Remus, Peter, James ve Sirius'un Gryffindor masasına kahvaltı yapmakta olduklarını fark ettiler. Onları gören Sirius el sallayınca, Lily Luna ağabeyine bakarak eliyle hareket yapıp, onları da yanlarına çağırdı. Albus ve Scorpius bakıştılar ve en sonunda Gryffindor masasında oturmaya karar kıldılar.

"Bu harikaymış!" dedi Lily Luna, Lily Evans'a sarılırken "Onları hiç tanıyamayacağımı düşünüyordum." Albus ciddileşti "Onlara anlattınız mı? Yani 31 Ekim 1981 gecesini ya da Esrar Dairesi olayını ya da 2 Mayıs 1998'i falan. Hepsini mi?" Sirius acı acı gülerek "Evet, evet," dedi "hepimiz yaşlanamadan ölüyoruz. Hem de Çapulcu Haritası'nda adlarımızın yazılışının ters sırasıyla." Albus "Ama neden anlattınız?" diye bağırınca James Sirius vurdumduymaz bir tavırla omuz silkti "Zaten buradan gidecekleri zaman hafızaları silinecek." Remus onları duymamış gibi, "Ben en çok metamorphmagus bir oğlumun olduğu kısmı sevdim." deyince James ekledi "Ve karın."

"Ben hayatımdan nefret ettim." diye yorum yaptı Sirius, ciddi bir tavırla "Hem en iyi arkadaşım öldürülüyor hem de bundan ben suçlanıyorum. ON İKİ YIL Azkaban ne demek! Sonra da iki sene evde hapis derken, çok şükür ölüyorum da kurtuluyorum zaten. Benim alın yazımı kim yazmışsa, trajedi eklerken fazla kaçırmış... Acaba huysuz annem lanet falan mı yaptı bana?" Albus ve Scorpius, Sirius konuşurken göz ucuyla Peter'a baktılar. O hala oradaysa, onun hakkındaki gerçek henüz açıklanmamış demekti.

"Yirmi bir yaşında, arkanda bir bebek bırakarak ölmeyi denemek ister misin?" diye sordu James, arkadaşına meydan okurcasına. Sirius gözlerini devirdi "İnan bana, ölmek bile benim hayatımı yaşamaktan çok daha iyidir. Yani ölüsün, hissedemiyorsun hiçbir şeyi." James Sirius elini çenesine koydu "Ama o hayatı yaşarken umutların vardı. Her şey bitince vaftiz oğlunla birlikte huzur ve mutluluk içinde yaşamak istiyordun. Belki de bu umut sana yaşama sevinci ve isteği veriyordu."

Zilin çalmasına yakın Scorpius ayağa kalktı "Benim Regulus ve Barty'yi toplamam gerek." Arkasını döndüğünde onları göremedi "Onları daha az önce gördüğüme yemin edebilirim. Tanrım, nereye kayboldular?" diye söylendi yeniden "Ben sürekli peşlerinden mi koşacağım bunların?" Scorpius'un gerginliğini hisseden Albus da ayaklandı "Sana yardım etsem iyi olur."

Haritayı açarak yerlerini teslim ettiler. Regulus, Profesör McGonagall'ın odasındaydı ve Barty de odanın hemen önünde voltalar atıyordu. "McGonagall'ın yanındalar. Yani Regulus öyle. Barty odanın kapısında bekliyor." dedi Scorpius ve çantasını omzuna astı "Neyse, ben sınıfa gidiyorum. Onlar da gelirler herhalde. Derslere katılmalarını söylemiştim." Albus hemen Scorpius'un peşine takıldı ve sınıfa gittiler.

Ders boyunca Regulus ve Barty gelmediği için Scorpius bir türlü odaklanamıyordu. En sonunda Albus'tan haritayı alarak sıranın altında açtı. Profesör McGonagall'ın odası boştu ve Profesör McGonagall da bahçede Madam Hooch ile beraberdi. "Albus," diye fısıldadı Scorpius titrek bir sesle "Umarım Regulus ve Barty bir halt karıştırmıyorlardır." İki arkadaş, Regulus ya da Barty'yi bulmak için haritayı bölüştüler ve en sonunda ikisinin de Slytherin Ortak Salonu'nda olduğunu tespit edince, bir oh çekerek derse odaklandılar.

Harry'nin Albus'un mektubuna verdiği yanıt ancak ertesi gün akşam geldi. Tabii o zamana kadar Scorpius; Regulus ve Barty'yi derse katılmadıkları için bir güzel haşlamıştı ve sinirden kendisi hastane kanadını boylamıştı. Onu orada sürekli ziyaret eden Albus, baykuşhane nöbetlerinin ardından mektubunu almış arkadaşının yanına gelmişti. Scorpius biraz halsiz olduğu için mektubu Albus okudu:

"Sevgili Albus,

Okuldaki durumdan haberdarım, tüm Bakanlık haberdar ve itiraf etmeliyim ki kendimi biraz kötü hissettim. Hafıza silme bölümünden en iyi cadı ve büyücüler her an çağırılmak üzere tetikte bekliyorlar. Geri döndükleri zaman hiçbir şey hatırlamamalarını garanti etmek için onlara en güçlü hafıza büyülerini yapacaklar.

Bana Regulus Black'i sormuşsun. Sahiden ilginç biri, değil mi? Onunla hiç tanışmadım daha doğrusu tanışamadım. On sekiz yaşındayken yani ben daha doğmadan ölmüş ve seni temin ederim ki o iyi biri.

Şu an nasıl davrandığına dair bir fikrim yok ancak güven bana, o iyi biri. Vaktiyle sana ondan bahsetmeyi unuttuğum için üzgünüm. Zamanında Voldemort'a sabotaj girişiminde bulunmuş ve bu yolda canını feda etmiş bir büyücüdür o. İlk Hortkuluk'u bulan kişidir o.

Ancak Barty Crouch Jr. için ne yazık ki iyi konuşamayacağım. Ondan elinden geldiğince uzak durmaya çalış, kardeşlerini ve Scorpius'u da uyar hatta yapabilirsen Regulus'u da uzak tut. O kötü biri ve kötü biri olarak öldü.

Tüm bu yaşananlar dışında neler yaptığını merak ediyorum. Lütfen bana yaz.

Sevgiler, baban."

Albus hayretle mektubunu yüzünden indirdiğinde Scorpius'un da ağzı açık kalmıştı. İkisi derin bir nefes alarak aynı anda aynı şeyi söylediler: "İyi biriymiş!"


	5. 5: İtiraflar ve Açıklamalar

Albus ve Scorpius öyle bir heyecanla dolup taşmışlardı ki, bu coşkuyu söküp atmak için okul şifacısının ne söyleyeceğini düşünmeden Slytherin Ortak Salonu'na kadar koşmak zorunda kaldılar.

Sirius sanki oraya yapıştırılmış gibi, şöminenin karşısındaki koltukta oturuyordu. Hemen koltuğun üzerinden atlayarak onun yanındaki yerlerini aldıktan sonra Albus, ona, babasından gelen mektubu uzattı "Bu mektubu babam yazdı. Yani-"

"Vaftiz oğlum." dedi Sirius ve sanki biraz da ürkmüştü. Yine de mektubu ondan alıp okudu "Regulus mu? İyi biri mi? Bahse varım ki bu cümleleri yetişkin Regulus'un Imperius laneti etkisi altındayken yazmıştır. Onun içinde gram iyilik yok, çocuklar. Sersemin teki işte." Scorpius elini yumruk yapıp çenesinin altına yasladı "Sirius, anla artık. Yetişkin Regulus diye biri yok. En güçlü ihtimalle o öldü. Ya kardeşini bir şey etkiliyorsa ve içindeki iyilik baskı altında tutuluyorsa? Albus, tıpkı babam gibi."

"Lütfen aile baskısı saçmalıklarını başlatmayın." dedi Sirius, hevessizce "Ben de onunla aynı ailede doğup büyüdüm." Albus gözlerini çok hızlı bir şekilde yatakhane tarafına çevirip, tekrardan Scorpius'a baktı "O zaman, sorun yanlış arkadaş seçimi mi dersin?" Sirius olduğu yerde süzüldü "Onu Barty'den uzaklaştırmaya çalışmak saçma. Ne de olsa hafızlarımız silinecek ve geri döndüğümüzde, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi hayatımıza devam edeceğiz. Size ne olacak bilmiyorum ama biz, bu konuşmalar hiç yaşanmamış gibi yaşayacağız."

"Size yapacakları büyüler HAFIZA büyüleri." dedi Scorpius, sanki yabancı birine yol tarifi veriyormuş gibi "Yani burada geçirdiğiniz süre boyunca topladığınız anılarınızı silecekler. Sevgi ya da iyilik bir anı değildir. Hiçbir hafıza büyüsü gerçek aşkı, kardeş sevgisini ya da dostluğu silemez. Büyüden etkilenen organ beyin, kalp değil. Kardeşine biraz sevgi verirsen, içindeki iyilik dışa vuracaktır. İKİNİZİN DE APTAL, O İĞRENÇ EGOLARINIZI BİR KENARA ALMANIZ GEREKİYOR!"

Sirius resmen korkuyla sinmişti, Albus'un yemyeşil gözleri kocaman açılmıştı "Dostum, bu cümle... Bu cümle James'le beni barıştıran tılsımlı cümle değil miydi?" Scorpius acı acı gülümsedi "Öyle mi?.. Öyleydi sanırım. İNSANLARIN KARDEŞLERİNDEN NEFRET ETMESİNDEN HATTA ONLARI DÜŞMAN BELLEMESİNDEN NEFRET EDİYO-MSNFLSNGOSMGMSKG..." Sirius eliyle Scorpius'un ağzını kapatmıştı ama Scorpius dırdır etmeye devam ediyordu.

"Scorpius," dedi Albus onu omzundan tutarak "sakin ol!" Sirius güldü "Amma birikmişin varmış. Ailenin sana acilen bir kardeş yapması gerekiyor." Scorpius'un yüzü hafif kızardı "Annem ölmeseydi belki olurdu." Sirius o sırada beyninden vurulmuşa döndü ve kafasını Quidditch sahasına gömmek istedi "B-ben-ben çok özür dilerim. Bilmiyordum." Scorpius hafifçe göz kırpıştırdı "Sorun değil... Sen git de kardeş sorununu çözmek için uğraş."

Sirius "O şimdi tam olarak nerede?" diye sorunca, Albus sanki bu soruyu bekliyormuş gibi cebinden çapulcu haritasını çıkardı "Tam olarak yatakhanesinde ve tek başına." Sirius tereddüt ederek ayağa kalktı "Lanetlenirsem, bunun tek sorumlusu sizsiniz, ona göre." Scorpius omuz silkti "Kötü bir şey olmayacağına yemin ederim." dedikten sonra ayağa kalktı "Bu arada, hastane kanadından kaçtık ama benim kütüphanede yetiştirmem gereken birkaç ödev daha var. Bir şey olursa beni orada bulabilirsin."

Sirius yatakhaneye, Albus ile Scorpius da kütüphaneye gittiler. Şans eseri diğerleri de kütüphanedeydiler ancak Scorpius onlara hiç takılmadan, biraz uzak bir köşede ödevlerini yapmaya koyuldu. Albus, ağabeyinin yanına oturarak kolunu onun omzuna koydu "Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?" James Sirius sevimli sevimli kardeşine baktı "Bıraktığından farklı sayılmayız. Konuşup duruyoruz işte. Bu arada, Sirius'u sizinle sanıyorduk."

Albus "O, Ortak Salon'da." diye yanıtlayınca kısa bir sessizlik oldu ve tüm gözler birbirinin üzerinde gezdi. En sonunda anca Remus "İlginç!" diyebildi "Oradan nefret ettiğini zannediyordum." James hemen "Ben de." diye atıldı "Neden oradan çıkmıyor ki şimdi?" Albus omuz silkti "Yapması daha doğrusu, telafi etmesi gereken çok önemli bir şey var. Yapmazsa, Scorpius onu şöminenin içine oturtacakmış gibi bakıyor.

"Ne işi var?" diye sordu Lily Evans, merakla "Ve bunun Slytherin Ortak Salonu'yla ne ilgisi var? Bize neden hiç bundan bahsetmedi ki?" Tam o sırada Sirius her şeyi anlatmak istercesine orada belirdi. Gözünün üzerinde, gözüyle kaşı arasında, dik bir çizik vardı ve çizilen gözü kızarıp, sulanmıştı.

"Patiayak!" dedi James "Dostum iyi misin?" Sirius cübbesinin kolunu gözüne bastırdı "Aptal Regulus bana saldırdı. Salak!"

Masadan belli belirsiz kıkırtılar yükseldi. Lily Evans başını ona doğru kaldırdı "Sana saldırdı mı? Nasıl saldırdı?" Albus kenara kayınca Sirius onun yanına oturdu ve hikayenin başını anlattıktan sonra devam etti "Ben de yatakhanesine gitti. Beni görünce çok şaşırdı tabii. Şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. Onunla konuştuğum süre boyunca, şüphe bir an bile yüzünden eksik olması. Sonra bana ters çıkmaya başladı. Bilirsiniz; laf soktu, iğneledi falan. En son da beni kovdu ama ben gitmemekte ısrar edince bana saldırdı. Tırnağı yüzümü çizdi ve parmağı da gözüme girdi. O yüzden gözüm sulandı işte."

Albus olduğu yerde kımıldandı "Ben gidip Scorpius'a haber vere-" Sirius onu bileğinden yakalayıp geri oturttu "Lütfen bunu yapma." Albus "Yapmak zorundayım!" diye itiraz etti "İkinizi konuşturmaya çalışmadan önce Regulus'u da yumuşatmamız gerekirdi ve biliyorum ki Scorpius bunu yapabilecek biri."

Lily Luna "Scorpius ağlar." dedi "Scorpius'u tanıyorum. O çok duygusal biri. Regulus'a karşı beş dakika bile dayanabileceğini zannetmiyorum." Albus yine de ayağa kalktı "Onu hafife alıyorsunuz."

Hep bir ağızdan, onu durdurmak istercesine "Albus!" diye bağırdıklarında Scorpius yanlarına geldi "Burada neler oluyor? Kütüphanede olduğunuzu unutmayın. Madam Pince'i delirtmek mi istiyorsunuz?" James elini kontrolsüzce sallarken "Dostum," dedi "sen neden bu kadar agresifsin ki?" Scorpius ona ters bir bakış atıp, elindeki kitapları sert bir tavırla masaya bırakınca herkes bir anda yerinden hopladı. Sakinleşmeye çalışan Scorpius dişlerini sıkarak "Be-ni geriyorsunuz!" diye çıkıştı.

"Scorpius bugün haritada Regulus ve Barty'yi takip etmekten gün boyunca derslere odaklanamadı ve şimdi bilgi açlığı çekiyor." diye açıkladı Albus. Sirius ona eğilerek fısıldadı "Bence onu Regulus'un karşısına çıkarıp ikisini kapıştıralım." Albus tam gülüyordu ki Scorpius ofladı "Ben koridorları denetleyeceğim, Albus. Seninle yatakhanede görüşürüz."

Scorpius koridorları denetlemek için çıkmamıştı. Biraz kafasını dinlemek için Ortak Salon'a gitmişti ama Regulus'u şöminenin karşısında dertli dertli otururken görünce yanına gitmeden edemedi "Regulus Black, seni bu kadar hüzünlü göreceğimi hiç düşünmezdim. Söylesene, ne oldu?" Regulus ofladı "Sirius işte. Beni hiçbir zaman umursamadı ki şimdi düşünceli ağabey olacağı tuttu... Biz küçükken çok yakın arkadaştık onunla."

"Sirius biraz bahsetmişti." dedi Scorpius kibarca "Peki, sonra ne oldu?" Regulus gözlerini devirdi "James oldu. Sirius okula başlamadan önce gayet iyiydi hatta şatoya başlamadan önceki gece onunla uyumuştum çünkü birbirimizi aylarca göremeyeceğimizi biliyorduk. Bana peronda sarıldı ve bana Slytherin Ortak Salonu'nun nasıl göründüğünü yazacağını söyledi ve trene binip gitti. Döndüğünde bambaşka biriydi. Bizi daha az önemsiyordu ve benimle daha az konuşur oldu. Kısa süre içinde onun kapısının önünden bile geçemez oldum. Sonra ben okula başladım. Binalarımızdan sonra biz de ayrıldık. Sonrasını bilirsin, Sirius evden kaçarak bizi daha doğrusu beni yüzüstü bıraktı. Onu affedemiyorum ki bunun onun umurunda olduğunu bile sanmıyorum. Onun için varsa yoksa James, Remus ve Peter. Benim sahiden hiçbir değerim yok.

"Bugün yanına geldiğinde neden ona kötü davrandın madem ona bu kadar değer veriyorsan." Regulus omuz silkti "Ona değer verdiğimi söylemiyorum. En azından artık değer vermiyorum. İnsanların duyguları karşılıklıdır, Malfoy. Biri sana zarar veriyorsa onu inatla sevmeye devam etmek mazoşistliktir. Az önce yanıma geldiğinde yine o aptal şakalarından birini yapıyor sandım ama ciddiymiş meğer. Umurumda bile değil! Hafızalarımız silinecek zaten. Onunla barışmışım ya da barışmamışım bir önemi yok." Ayağa kalktı "Neyse, iyi geceler." İki farklı gece, iki Black ama aynı kaçış yöntemi. Scorpius tatlı dille Regulus'u yumuşatabileceğini bu anda anladı.


	6. 6: Uslu Duramamak

Scorpius ile konuşmasından bir hafta sonra Regulus'un kafası iyice karışmaya başlamıştı ve sürekli dalgın hali yalnızca Sirius ve Scorpius'un dikkatini çekiyordu. Scorpius onu avucu içine aldığını düşünüyor ve bundan memnuniyet duyuyordu. Sirius ise bu aptalın neyi var diye düşünüyordu. Regulus kafa karışıklığından kurtulmak için Barty'nin yanına gitti. Kendini arkadaşının yatağına attığı gibi oflaması ve Barty'nin ona bağırması bir oldu "Senin derdin ne? Ölü gibi geziyorsun!"

"Sorunum tam anlamıyla Sirius." yanıtını alan Barty karşlarını çattı "Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Sana yine ne dedi de o aptal, bencil ağabeyini düşünür oldun bir anda? Yani, aslında anlayamıyorum. Sirius sana ne yapmış olabilir de sen bu kadar dalgın, hüzünlü ve neşesizsin."

Regulus "Bana iyi biri olduğumu söyledi." deyince Barty tok, kötücül bir kahkaha attı "Sana iyi biri olduğunu mu söyledi? Sen, iyi biri? İnsanları lanetlemek ve onları her bulduğun fırsatta aşağılamak hangi iyilik kategorisinde? Bizim bir üstümüz şeytanın ta kendisi oluyor zaten. Sen iyi biri değilsin, Regulus. İyiler bu dünyada ayakta kalamazlar. İktidar sahibi olmak istiyorsan gaddar olmalısın. Sirius'u da onun ayaktakımını da daha fazla ciddiye alayım deme sakın. Sadece senin kafanı karıştırıp, seni manipüle etmeye çalışıyorlar."

"Oldu da diyelim kafamı karıştırıp beni manipüle ettiler, dediğin gibi. O vakit ellerine ne geçecek?"Regulus ona inanmak ile inanmamak arasında kalmıştı ama emin olduğu bir şey varsa o da, bu sıralar en güvendiği kişinin Barty olduğuydu. Barty ona yaklaştı "Sen kötü bir şeyler yapma diye içine şüphe düşürüyorlar, kafanı karıştırıyorlar. Sen kötü bir şey yaparsan, onlara zarar vereceğini çok iyi biliyorlar ve senin içindeki bu karanlık güçten çok korkuyorlar."

Bir tepki bekledi Barty ama beklediğini alamayınca devam etti "Bak, bir önerim var. Aklıma çok riskli, bir o kadar eğlenceli ve kurnazca bir şey geldi." Regulus başını sallayınca Barty "Benimle soru çalmaya gelmek ister misin?" diye sordu. Regulus'un onu anlamadığını fark edince konuşmasına daha açıklayıcı bir şekilde devam etti "Biliyorsun, benim bu yıl S.B.D'lerim var ve hatırlatırım ki şu an gelecekteyiz. Yani benim dönemimin S.B.D hatta F.Y.B.S soruları bir yerlerde arşivlenmiş olmalı. Onları çalıp tam on iki S.B.D toplamayı düşünüyorum."

"Ama soruları ezberlemen bir şey değiştirmeyecek." dedi Regulus, sakince "Günümüze dönmeden önce hafızalarımızı silecekler zaten." Barty yüzüne sinsi bir gülümseme yerleştirdi "Bu yüzden sağlam bir günlük tutuyorum ya. Hem her günümü yazıyorum hem de gelecek hakkında edindiğim bilgileri not düşüyorum. Boş derslerde neden hiç yanına gelmiyorum, bunu düşünmüş müydün? Çünkü vaktimi araştırma yaparak geçiriyorum. Soruları da bir kağıda kopyaladıktan sonra günlüğümün arasına koyarım. Bizi kendi dönemimize gönderecekleri zaman da günlüğümü pantolonuma falan saklarım ki kimse bulamasın."

"Neden geleceği not alma gereği duyuyorsun ki? Sen de ölmüşsün ben de." Barty başını dikleştirip "Bir planım var." dedi "Karanlık Lord'un savaşı kaybettiğini ikimiz de biliyoruz. Geçmişe gittiğimizde onu uyaracağız. O da aynı hataları yapmayacak ve büyücü dünyasına o hükmedecek. Okul koridorlarında Muggle sevdalılarının çocukları değil, sadece bizlerin çocukları olacak. Aşağılık Mugglelar ve kanı bozukların layığına kavuşacaklarını söylememe gerek yok herhalde. Düşünsene, Regulus. Biz başarılı olursak büyücülerin saklanmasına artık gerek kalmayacak ve tüm dünyaya bizim ırkımız hükmedecek."

Regulus'un da yüzünde Barty'ninkiyle aynı gülümseme belirdi "Sen çok akıllısın!" Barty ayağa kalkmış, giyinmeye başlamıştı "Şimdi, benimle soruları çalmaya geliyor musun yoksa burada kös kös oturup acaba melek kanatların çıkar mı diye bekleyecek misin?" Regulus harekete geçti. Keyfi tekrardan yerine gelmişti.

Yatakhaneden sanki az önce şeytani planlar yapmamış gibi, iki arkadaş havasında çıktılar ve Ortak Salon'dan zindan koridorlarına ulaştılar. Sirius onları çıkarken görmüştü ama hiçbir şey söylemeden önüne baktı. Scorpius çaprazında kalan koltukta harıl harıl bir şeyler yazmaktaydı. Albus ise ödevini yaparken ter döküyordu ve arada sırada yardım etmesi için yalvaran gözlerle Scorpius'a bakıyordu.

Sirius onların bu haline bakarak kahkahayı patlattı. Albus başını kaldırıp ona baksa da Scorpius onu duymamış gibi yaparak çalışmasına devam etti "Ben bizimkilerin yanına gidiyorum." dedi Sirius "Gelmek isteyen?" Albus elinde ne var ne yoksa bir kenara atarak ayaklandı ve "Ben!" deyip Sirius'un peşine takıldı.

Diğerlerini bulduklarında Sirius eksiği anında fark ederek "Remus nerede?" diye sordu. "Sanırım yatakhanesinde ölü taklidi yapıyor." diye yanıtladı James. Sonra da eğlence dolu bir kahkaha attı "Bizim Aylak aşık olmuş, oğlum!" Sirius elini ensesine götürerek ofladı "Bu çok kötü! Peki, kim bu kız? Söyledi mi size?" Peter omuz silkti "Sorun şu ki: Kim olduğunu ne yazık ki biz de bilmiyoruz." James "Umarım bir Hufflepuff değildir." diye ekledi "Aynı binadan birine çaresizce aşık olmak nasıldır bilirsiniz."

"Evet," diye onayladı Sirius, imalı imalı "Yıllar yıllar boyunca seni dinledik zaten." Lily Evans güldü, gülerken de yanakları kızardı, gözlerini kaçırdı "Çocukların kafalarını benimle mi şişirdin?" Sirius ve Peter net bir tavırla "Evet!" derlerken, James "Hayır!" diye cikledi. Lily Luna masaya dayanmış, hayranlıkla onları izliyordu "Ama bu çok sevimli." Sirius ona döndü "Umarım bir gün en iyi arkadaşın bir çocukla kafayı bozar."

"Biz kızlar sizin gibi değiliz." diyerek hem kendini hem de hemcinslerini savundu Lily Luna "Aşk sorunlarında birbirimize destek çıkarız." Albus "Aşk sorunu." diye tekrar etti "Aşkın kendisi zaten başlı başına bir sorun değil mi?" Sirius başıyla onaylarken, James de Lily'ye sarıldı "Aşk tabii ki sorun değil. Siz bu sapların dediklerine bakmayın." sonra konuyu değiştirdi "Bakın, ne diyeceğim. Sizce de biraz fazla uslu durmadık mı? Eğlenceli ve yakalanmamız durumunda başımıza dert açacak bir şeyler yapsak ya."

Albus kaşlarını kaldırdı "Dua edin ki sizi yakalayan kişi Scorpius olmasın." Lily Evans meraklı bir endişeyle ona baktı "Scorpius neden bizden bu kadar nefret ediyor? Aşamadığı bazı önyargıları mı var onun da?"

"Scorpius kuralları çiğneyen herkesten ama herkesten nefret eder. Sorun siz değilsiniz yani." Sirius onları duymamışcasına "Bir şeyler yapsak sahiden iyi olur." diye atıldı, James'i desteklemek istercesine "Ama ne yapacağız? Durduk yere böyle bir şey yumurtladığına göre, senin bir planın olmalı, dostum." James başını iki yana salladı "Aslında yok. Daha doğrusu, biraz doğaçlama takılırız diye düşünmüştüm. Hem Aylak şu saçma depresyonundan çıkar hem de sen yeniden aramıza kaynarsın."

"Lütfen bu akşam olmasın." diye üsteledi Albus "Korkunç bir karın ağrım var ve sizin de Remus'la konuşmanız gerekiyor. Yani, onun da en azından haberdar olması için." James anlayışla başını salladı "Doğru söylüyorsun. Sen iyice dinlen, biz de Remus'la konuşuruz ve yarın bir şeyler yaparız. Gün içinde nerede ve saat kaçta buluşacağımızı konuşuruz zaten."


	7. 7: Ödül Odasında Bir Gece

Sıradan bir hafta sonu gibi görünüyordu. Scorpius her zamanki gibi Ortak Salon'da harıl harıl ödevlerini yetiştirmeye çalışırken, Albus da hafta sonu için verilen ödevlerden şikayet ediyordu. Sirius ikisini de görmezden gelerek bir kitabın içine gömülmüştü. Yanlarına alt sınıflardan bir kız gelerek "Sirius," dedi "Kardeşin, Potter'ı gebertmeden önce bir el atmak istersin sanıyorum."

Albus hemen haritaya davranıp diğerlerinin yerlerini tespit etti "Ödül odasındalar... Regulus ve James karşı karşıya duruyor. Remus da yanlarında, Peter yok... Ah hayır, köşedeymiş. Barty yok ama..."

Sirius ayağa fırladığı gibi koşmaya başladı. Albus ve Scorpius da tüm işlerini güçlerini bırakarak peşine düştüler. Ödül odasına vardıklarında, renk renk büyüler havai fişekleri anımsatırcasına havada uçuşuyordu ve cam raflar güçlü şangırtılarla patlıyordu. Remus ve James fazla meşgul olduklarından bilgi almak için köşedeki Peter'ın yanına gittiler "Ne oldu yine?"

"James," dedi Peter, olduğu yerde titrerken "birden bire Regulus ile tartışmaya başladılar ve Regulus bizi buraya kadar kovaladı. Sonra da asalar çekildi, bu haldeyiz." Sirius, Albus'un elinden kaptığı haritayı inceledi "Neyse ki Reg tek başına. Onu etkisizleştirmek kolay olacak." Peter "Sirius," diye haykırdı "Acele edin aksi takdirde Remus bu gece hepimizi öldürecek."

Albus Ödül odasının kapısını kapatırken Scorpius da asasını çekerek James ile Remus'un yanına geçti "Boşuna direnme, Regulus! Beşe karşı tek olduğunu biliyoruz." Scorpius'un hemen yanındaki raf patladığında, çocuk alttan alma evresini bir anda geçerek, onu etkisiz hale getirmek için saldırdı.

Regulus eline geçen hemen hemen her şeyi başarıyla kendine kalkan olarak kullanabiliyordu. Hatta eski ama oldukça parlak bir kupayı, büyülerini onlara geri göndermek için kullandığında bir an şaşkınlıkla durakladılar.

Derken James sağlam raflardan birini Regulus'un üzerine devirdi ama Regulus büyüyle rafı üzerinden kaldırıp ayaklandı. Canının yanması onu daha da hırslandırmıştı. Asasını James'e doğrultarak avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı "Crucio!" James üç saniye bile ayakta duramadan dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Sonra da cenin pozisyonunda yere kıvrılarak haykırdı.

Sirius'un ona engel olmak için yaptığı hamleye karşı çarçabuk bir çözüm üreterek, ağabeyinin büyüsünü kapıya doğru savuşturdu. Bu, anlık boşluğu fırsat bilen James ayağa kalktı ve Regulus'un üzerine atıldı. İkisi boğuşurken, Regulus diğerlerine lanetlerle saldırmaya devam ediyordu. James'in sadece bir anlık duraklamasını fırsat bilerek onun üzerine çıktı ve onu yumruklarken, diğerleri yanlarına gelip müdahale edemesin diye aralarına kalkan büyüsü yaptı.

James artık yumruk yemekten kendinden geçmişti ki Regulus ayağa kalkarak kalkan büyüsünü bozdu. Çatışma tam da kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu ki Regulus'un lanetlerinden biri Albus'a isabet edince, Scorpius asasını tavana doğrultarak dev, kristal avizenin zincirlerine hedef alıp onu Regulus'un üzerine düşürdü.

Neyse ki Regulus son saniye üzerine düşmekte olan devasa avizeyi fark etmiş ve kendini korumak için bir kalkan büyüsü yapmayı başarmıştı. Avizenin bir kısmı kalkanın üzerinde gürültü eşliğinde parçalanırken, büyük bir kısmı da aynı gümbürtüyle yerle bir oldu.

Tek taraftan gelen büyüler kesilince asalar indirildi ve Sirius hızla koşarak yere düşen avizenin içine girdi. Küçük kardeşini gözleri kapalı, hareketsiz halde orada yatarken bulduğunda yüzünde bir dehşet ifadesiyle diğerlerine döndü "O-onu öldürdük!" Elini ağzına götürdü "Merlin!" dizlerinin üzerine çökerek onu kollarının arasına aldı "Ah hayır! Biz ne yaptık!"

Kardeşinin tuttuğu eli kasılınca "Reg!" diye bağırarak kulağını göğsüne dayadı. Regulus'un kalbi cılız bir ritm eşliğinde hayata tutunmaya çalışıyordu. "Yaşıyor!" diye duyurdu Sirius, titrek bir sesle. Onların yanına ilk gelen Remus oldu "Hadi, onu buradan çıkaralım."

Hep birlikte Regulus'u kucakladıktan sonra direkt olarak kapıya yöneldiler ancak bir sorun vardı. Kapı, isabet eden bir büyü sebebiyle kırılmış ve sıkışmıştı.

Yeni bir çözüm üretme süreci içinde Sirius, Regulus'u narin bir şekilde yere bırakarak kapıya tüm gücüyle omuz attı. Tabii bunun sonucunda sadece kendi kolunu acıtmış oldu. "Yapacak bir şey yok. Biri gelip bizi bulana kadar burada beklemek zorundayız." dedi James ve yere oturdu. Remus o sırada odanın içinde voltalar atıyordu tüm gerginliğiyle "Benim Baraka'ya gitmem gerek. Bu akşam burada kalamam!"

"Dönüşümün için endişelenme, Aylak." dedi Sirius, sevecen, dostane ve yapıcı bir tavırla "Bu bizim üstesinden gelemeyeceğimiz bir şey değil." Scorpius sert bir tavırla "Ama bizim için öyle!" diye çıkıştıktan sonra Albus'a baktı "Biz sizin gibi birer animagus değiliz."

Sirius yeniden Regulus'un yanına dönerek onu uyandırmaya çalıştı. Yarım saat kadar uğraştıktan sonra da bunu nihayet başardı. Regulus ayıldığında etrafına sersem sersem bakıyordu ki Sirius ona "Regulus, burada kaldık." deyince hızla ayaklanmaya çalıştı ama başı dönünce olduğu yere yıkıldı. Sirius bu şekilde onunla uğraşırken James etrafına bakındı "Sizi saklayacak bir yer bulmalıyız."

Dönüşüm saati geldiğinde Albus, Scorpius ve Regulus son çare olarak pencereye çıkmak zorunda kaldılar. Ayaklarını koydukları alan o kadar dardı ki üçü de tüm geceyi nasıl bu şekilde, ayakta, geçireceklerini sorgulamadan edemedi.

"Üzerine avizeyi düşürdüğüm için özür dilerim. Az kalsın ölecektin." dedi Scorpius ve iç geçirdi "Yine de, neden kavga çıktığını hala anlayamıyorum." Regulus onu duymazdan gelerek başını öbür tarafa çevirdi.

"Aklımda bir sürü soru var." dedi Albus, aşağı bakarken "Bir kurtadam düz duvara tırmanabilir mi? Bizi aramaya başlamışlar mıdır? Acaba kaç saat daha dayanmamız gerekiyor? Ayak parmaklarımın kangren olduğuna eminim." Regulus imalı imalı ona baktı "Çok sıkıldıysan, istersen aşağıda biraz kovalamaca oynayabilirsin."

Bir saat sonra sabrı dolan Regulus ofladı "Buradan çıkmak zorundayız." Elini pencerenin alt tarafına götürerek camı açtı. Scorpius açılan aralıktan başını uzattı ve yemyeşil bir yüzle geri çekildi "Çok yüksek ve ıslak. Kayıp düşeriz." Regulus çoktan bir bacağını dışarı atmıştı bile "O zaman burada bekleyin ve benim yardım getirmemi bekleyin."

Scorpius onun tek başına gitmesine izin verdi ve camın içine oturarak yanında öğretmenlerle geri dönmesini bekledi ama Regulus geri dönmedi. Albus da Scorpius da endişelenmeye başlamışlardı ki Albus yeniden soru sormaya başladı "Geçmişten gelen biri gelecekte ölürse ne olur? Geçmişte de ölüm olur mu? Hadi ama, Regulus ölemez. Ölmemeli. Onları buraya o getirdiği için geri dönüş büyüsünü de o okumak zorundaymış. Barty'le konuşurlarken duymuştum. Ona da McGonagall söylemiş."

Regulus belki ölmemişti ama çok daha farklı bir işle meşguldü. Barty onu kütüphanenin yasak bölümüne çekmeyi başarmıştı ve şimdi de aklına girmeye çalışıyordu "Sen, ben ve bizim gibiler çok mutlu olabiliriz, Regulus. Ölümün sonumuz olmasına izin veremezsin. Eğer geçmiş, talihsiz ölümlerle bizi silmeye çalışıyorsa, biz de geleceği cehenneme çeviririz ve hak ettiğimiz hayatları yaşarız."

"Hak ettiğimiz hayatlar mı? Çok cazip konuşuyorsun ancak bunu nasıl yapacağız?" Barty gizemli bir tonda fısıldadı "Karanlık Lord." Regulus yüzünü ekşitti "Karanlık Lord yenilmiş." Barty onu çenesinden tutarak başını raflara doğru çevirdi "İşte orada! Karanlık Lord'u tekrardan bize kavuşturacak, eski tılsımın yazılı olduğu, Hades'in kitabı tam da orada. Büyüyü yüksek sesle okuduktan sonra Karanlık Lord dirilecek ve büyücü dünyası hak ettiğini yaşayacak."


	8. 8:Ölümlü Dünyamızda Size İhtiyacımız Var

Ödül odasında geçen gecenin ertesi günü, öğle saatlerinde Regulus yüzünde suratının yarısı kadar bir bezle yatağında yatıyordu. Bezi çekerek burnunu Barty'ye gösterdi "Sence kırılmış mıdır?" Barty omuz silkip, dudak büktü "Bilmiyorum... Eskiden nasılsa öyle görünüyor. Yine de bunu o Potter'a ödetiriz! Sana ne diye saldırdı demiştin?"

Regulus dikleşerek "Malfoy yüzünden." diye yanıtladı "Dün akşam Scorpius beni bulabilmek için camdan dışarı çıkınca ayağı kayıp düşmüş." Haberi yeni almış olan Barty gözlerini patlattı "Ölmüş mü peki?" Regulus başını iki yana salladı "Ölse daha iyi... Feci şekilde sakatlanmış. Madam Longbottom yetersiz kalınca, St.Mungo'ya sevk etmişler."

Barty bu konuda memnun olmuştu "En azından planımızı uygularken bizi yakalayabilecek ya da bize muhalefet olacak kişi sayısı azalmış oldu." Regulus sessiz kalınca, Barty devam etti "Yine de Potter'a haddini bildirmeliyiz." Regulus bezgin bezgin iç çekti "Boş versene! Sen Albus'u dövsen, James Sirius seni döver. Sonra sen James Sirius'u, Remus seni. Böyle böyle hiç kimse bir yere varamadan devam eder."

"Bu seferlik sen nasıl istersen öyle olsun ama bir daha ikimizden birine bulaşacak olurlarsa, onların canına okurum haberin olsun." Regulus'un sessizliğinden sıkılınca ona cebinden bir kağıt çıkardı "Al bakalım, sana ders getirdim." Regulus kağıdı alırken "İyi çalış." diye ekledi.

Kağıda hızlıca bir göz atan Regulus bön bön arkadaşının suratına baktı "Çok komiksin, Barty! Bu ne şimdi?" Barty heyecanla "Yunan alfabesi!" diye bağırdı "Daha doğrusu antik Yunan alfabesi. Şimdi konuşulan Yunanca ile eskisi bayağı farklıymış sanırım. Karanlık Lord'u diriltecek büyü antik Yunanca dilinde yazılmış bir ayin büyüsü. Hades'in kitabını okuyabilmek için harfleri tanımak zorundasın."

Regulus harflere baktı. Sadece ilk beş harfi görmüştü ki daha şimdiden çok karışık bulmuştu. Harflerden sonra tonlamalar diye bir kısım vardı. Oraya gelene kadar kafasının patlayacağını düşünmüştü. Kağıdı katlayarak cebine koyduktan sonra başını dikleştirdi "Ayin büyüsünü nasıl alacağız? Kütüphaneci şüphelenecektir.

Barty cebinden Hades'in kitabından kopardığı parçayı çıkararak Regulus'a uzattı. Regulus ayine bir göz gezdirdi. Kafası artık daha da karışıktı "Bunu okuyabilirsem, kendimi Yunan ilan ederim." Barty güldü "Neyse ki çok uzun bir ayin değil. Kağıtta yazanlar şunun gibi bir şeydi: Yeraltı dünyasının ruhu, bu kısmı unuttum. Ölümlü dünyamızda size ihtiyacımız var falan filan. Gelip kendinizi gösterin de bilmem ne... Hatırlamıyorum çok."

Regulus güldü "Çalışırken onu yüksek sesle okumaya çalışmamda sakınca var mı sence?" Barty kayıtsızca "Hayır, yok." diye yanıtladı "Yok çünkü ayinin işe yaraması için kan dökülmesi gerekiyor." Regulus'un ağzı şaşkınlıkla açıldı, dehşete düşmüştü "Ne! Kan mı?" Barty işaret parmağını dudağına götürerek "Şhh!" diye uyardı onu "Kan dediysem de kimseyi öldürecek değiliz. Bırakalım o işi Karanlık Lord halletsin. Senin ayini tamamlaman için minicik bir kesik atman yeterli olacaktır. Sonra Karanlık Lord senin kanınla yeniden doğacak." Regulus usulca "Sadece minik bir kesik." diye tekrarladı "Bana ayinin diğer ayrıntılarından da bahsetsene."

Onlar ayin hakkında konuşup, heyecanla Voldemort'u diriltme planları yaparken, Albus üst katlarda panik atak geçiriyordu. Kardeşleri, Çapulcular ve Lily Evans yanındaydı. "Albus!" dedi Lily Evans, anaç bir tavırla "Lütfen artık sakinleşir misin? Scorpius iyi, Madam Longbottom öyle söyledi, sen de duydun." James gülerek "Ayrıca, Regulus'u da yumrukladığına göre artık sakinleşmek zorundasın." dedi.

Sirius bir an ne yapsa bilemedi ama en nihayetinde güldü "Regulus'u mu yumrukladın?" Albus elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını silerken, burnunu çekti ve başıyla Sirius'un dediğini onayladı. James Sirius kolunu kardeşinin omzuna atınca Albus başını ona yasladı.

İkisinin sevimli halleri Lily Evans'ın dikkatini çekince, kız "Hadi biz çıkalım, beyler." dedi, Çapulcuları dürterek. Onlar çıkınca Albus ve James Sirius baş başa kaldılar. James Sirius, kardeşinin uzanmasına yardım etti "İntikamını aldın, Al. Her ne kadar gıcığın teki olsa da Regulus'u öldüremezsin." Üzerini örttü "İyice dinlen ve unutma ki Scorpius gayet iyi. Noel tatilinin sonunda burada olacak.

"Ama canı yanıyordur. O benim en iyi arkadaşım. Bu kadar acı çekmesine dayanamam." James Sirius "Hadi ama!" diye böğürdü "Draco Malfoy hayatta onun acı çekmesine izin vermez... Şimdi, sen de acı çekmeye son ver artık."

"Onu öldürmeyeceğim, James ama kıçını sağlam tekmeleyeceğime söz veriyorum." James Sirius avuç içiyle çocuğun suratını kapadıktan sonra elini geri çekti "Seni seviyorum... Hepimiz seni seviyoruz, Al." Çocuk tam gidiyordu ki Albus onu yakaladı "Lütfen bari sen yanımda kal!"

Albus akşama kadar hastane kanadında kaldı ve James Sirius da ona refakatçi oldu. Onlar gayet iyi anlaşırken, zindanlarda başka bir ağabey- kardeş kavga ediyordu.

"Onları nasıl arkanda bırakırsın?" diye başlamıştı Sirius. Regulus nefretle onu süzdü "Onlar benim arkadaşım değil! Onları mı umursayacağımı sandınız?" Sirius ciddi misin dercesine elini alnına vurdu "James de Sümsükus'a bayılmıyor ama Remus'un yanına gitmesine asla izin vermezdi... Vermedi de!" Regulus kollarını bağladı "Onları bıraktığımda yukarıda güvendelerdi. Ayrıca, ben yardım çağırmak için gitmiştim. Sonradan peşime takılıp, çatıdan düşen Malfoy. Bu tamamen onun hatası iken neden hepiniz bir anda bana yüklenir oldunuz?"

"Albus bu şekilde anlattı. Onları bırakıp, gitmişsin birden bire. Sonra da Scorpius peşine takılınca düşmüş." Regulus dik dik ona bakmayı sürdürdü "Olay çarpıtılarak anlatıldığında bile kendimi suçlu göremedim." Barty bir anda Regulus'un arkasında belirdi "Onu rahat bırak!"

"Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez!" diye diklendi Sirius, Barty'ye. Regulus tek kelime daha edememişti ki ikisinin göğsü birbirine değmişti ve dişler sıkılmıştı "Onu rahat bırakın! İkimizi rahat bırakın!" diye hırladı Barty. Yumruğunu sıkmıştı ve her an darbe indirmek için sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

"Ben Regulus ile konuştuğumu sanıyordum." diye karşılık verdi Sirius, sanki ona sen kimsin ki, dercesine "Şimdi, geri çık, Barbartemius!"

Barty dudağının kenarından sinsi sinsi sırıttı "Siz fazla oldunuz ama!" Kafasını Sirius'un burnuna geçirdiği gibi Sirius geri fırladı ve hemen asasını çekerek düello etmeye başladılar. regulus önce onları sözle durdurmaya çalıştı ama baktı ikisi de onu dinlemiyor, iç çekerek asasını çıkarıp düelloya dahil oldu. Asasını ağabeyine doğrulttuğu gibi bağırdı "Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius önce kaskatı kesildi, sonra da sırtüstü yere yıkıldı.

Asasını cübbesinin iç cebine kaldıran Regulus göz altından ağabeyine baktı "Sen ve iğrenç Çırpılar'ın peşimi bırakın artık!" Barty güldü "Onlar Çapulcu." Regulus omuz silkti "Ben kendi koyduğum ismi daha çok sevmiştim."

Kafasını geri çekerek ilerledi "Hadi, Barty. Gidelim buradan." Sirius'un burnuna tüm gücüyle tekme atınca tak sesi duyuldu. Bir anda Sirius'un burnundan kan boşandı. Regulus nefretle sırıtıyordu "Seni kan kaybından ölmeden önce bulmaları için dua et, Sirius!"


End file.
